Quiet Bliss
by Frosty Vermilion Petals
Summary: When things go bad, you go home. She wants things better, and so she takes them home. One-shot. Slight MS.


**Quiet Bliss**

_Dedicated to Twilight Eyes 8120_

She sat in silence, her wide blue eyes watching, always watching. She sighed to herself, stretching, and began the long trek that would lead to an earth-shattering event. Naturally, it had taken a long time to convince them to allow her to do this, but she had won in the end. It was huge. Then again, Ryouko Haya never did anything that wasn't big.

* * *

Kaiba Mokuba looked up from strengthening his deck. He could have sworn he'd just heard the whisper of a soft material against the hardwood floor of his room. He sighed, and turned back to his deck. He froze, his eyes on the creamy hem of material that was just beyond his deck. His eyes traveled up, until they hit wide blue eyes. He blinked. It couldn't be. He knew those eyes, and knew them well. 

"Haya-chan?" he asked softly, standing up slowly. The smaller woman smiled up at him.

"Hello, Mokuba-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it?" the woman asked, twirling a strand of her fire-like hair around one long finger. The fifteen-year old boy let out a cry of pure astonishment, and flung himself against the woman, causing her to stumble backwards the slightest bit.

"Haya-chan! It's you! It's really you!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around her neck. With sad eyes, Haya wound her arms around the tall teen's torso, hugging him softly. She ran her hand through his mane of wild black hair gently, trying to comfort him, for she could feel the wetness of his tears through her creamy dress.

"Yes, Mokuba-kun, it is. At long last, it is," she murmured softly. He pulled away from her, wiping his eyes furiously. She smiled softly. Ah, the teen years, where no boy wanted to be reduced to tears.

"Where were you? It's been years! You stopped writing, Haya-chan!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at her. The woman's expression morphed into a strange mixture of sorrow and indecision.

"Something came up. Gomen nasai, Mokuba-kun. I'm sorry. I really am. I tried to write, I tried to get back to the two of you, but I couldn't quite make it until now. Where is Seto-kun, by the way? Is he working?" she asked, watching him quietly. Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna call him now. He'll want to see you, Haya-chan. He'd be mad if I didn't call," Mokuba announced, leading the older woman from the room. He brought her down into the living room, and disappeared for a moment, leaving Haya to glance around the room.

So much had changed since Mokuba and Seto had become Kaibas. She knew that, but just looking at the room rubbed the fact in her face. It was larger than any room she'd ever been in, with a creamy white border that trimmed crimson red walls. The furniture was vast and expensive looking, from the hardwood table that was nearly ten feet long to the large crystal vase that was on the mantelpiece.

Mokuba reappeared, and sat down across from Haya. The woman raised an eyebrow, and he smiled slightly.

"I told him it was an emergency. He'll be here soon," the teen said, a smug smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

Seto Kaiba raced up the steps to his mansion, bursting through the door and skidding to a stop. His heart raced, and he prayed that nothing serious had befallen his younger brother. The twenty-two year old glanced around, his normally cold eyes showing unlimited concern. 

"Mokuba?" he yelled.

"In here, oni-chan!" he heard the teen call from the living room. He raced over to the double doors and threw them open to discover a smirking Mokuba.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" he asked, looking around for danger. Mokuba shrugged.

"There's someone here to see us," he said calmly. Seto felt his heart slow. Mokuba wasn't in danger. Anger began to seep through his veins. His eyebrows knit together in a frown, and the younger Kaiba recognized the warning sign.

"Mokuba, I've told you not to do that before! I'm sure they could have waited-" he began, fury lowering his voice, but words failed him as Mokuba stepped aside so he could see the visitor.

She was extremely pretty, with hair that cascaded down her back like a river of fire. Her dress was a loose, slightly low-cut item that billowed in the slightest breeze, its creamy material contrasting her hair and lightening her skin color. Her blue eyes were a wide expanse of sea that one could drown in with a single glance, and her delicate features were enticing. They were also familiar in a strange way. She had grown older, but there was no mistaking her.

"Haya-chan?" Seto asked, blinking. She smiled, and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Seto-kun!" she exclaimed. She felt his hands clasp her shoulders and detach her from his body. She looked up into his cold cobalt eyes, and found herself unable to look away.

"It's not possible," he said, his voice harsh. She blinked at him.

"It's quite possible," she told him, placing a small hand over his larger one.

"Haya-chan stopped writing long ago. You couldn't possibly be her. She would have written before she ever showed up," he accused, his grasp on her shoulders tightening.

"I couldn't, Seto-kun. Not where I was. I am Ryouko Haya, whether you believe it or not. Would you like me to remind you of memories best forgotten? Of the fights that we endured simply to spend a day unharmed? Of the pain that Mokuba endured during that time, until you could rescue him? Would you, Kaiba-san? Because believe me, I can go into excruciating detail," she snapped, trying to back up a step.

He held her in place, his eyes searching her face, and it seemed, to her, that he searched her very soul.

"Haya-chan? It's really you, isn't it?" he asked softly. She nodded, smiling up at him fully. It was then that he truly recognized her. He pulled her into a hug, much the same as his brother had earlier.

"Seto-kun, I still have it," she said softly into his ear. He released her, and looked down at her.

"Still?" he questioned. She nodded her confirmation. He held out his hand, and she undid the locket around her neck, handing it over.

"I gave this to you the day Mokuba and I were adopted," he muttered, hardly able to believe it.

"I know. It was a sign for our relationship. I missed you so much, Seto-kun. I missed Mokuba-kun too," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. He pulled back in surprise. Of all the women he had ever met, only this one could ever surprise him with a kiss, because he never knew if she would do it or not. She pulled back from him as well, turning to Mokuba.

"I came back because I have an offer," she said, her eyes closing.

"An offer?" Mokuba asked, while his brother opted for a more direct method.

"What kind of offer?"

She turned back to the brothers. "You are both unhappy here, aren't you? You, Seto-kun, have lost everything save for Mokuba, and you hate working long hours so that you never see him. Is the stress getting to you yet? You, Mokuba-kun, are tired of never seeing Seto-kun, since he's always working. You feel that he's lost his human side, correct?"

They stared at her, wide-eyed. "How do you know that?" Mokuba asked.

"I just do. My offer stands as thus: I can take you from here. I can take you to a place where you can see each other all the time. It's not that much different from here. If anything, it's better. You, Se-chan, won't have to deal with bakas anymore. You, Moki-chan, would get to spend time with your brother. And both of you would be with me. This is a one time offer, so think carefully," she cautioned.

Mokuba looked excited-it was clear he was willing to take the offer. Seto, on the other hand, looked a bit more cautious.

"What's the catch, Haya-chan?" he asked, his business face on.

"You won't really be in this world anymore. You'll leave those that you know behind. Your company, Se-chan, would be left behind. But you can make the choice to choose another who would do it justice. I know it sounds like a lot, but let me give you a taste of the world you would be in," she said, gesturing for them to join her.

They walked over, and she placed a hand on their foreheads, and instantly, they could see the world in their minds. It was gorgeous, with lush plants and lots of room for Mokuba to play around in. A few other teens were running nearby, so he would have company. A large house towered nearby, and Haya whispered to Seto that there was tons of technology for him to tinker with in the house.

Quietly, the CEO inquired who lived there, and she smiled and pointed to herself. They could join her there, she murmured, and it would be like they were a family.

With three gasps, the trio returned to the present. Seto watched as Mokuba hugged Haya, clearly delighted with the place. He had to admit, that he, too, had enjoyed it, but he wasn't sure about giving up his company.

"You can check in on it from time to time, Se-chan. It's not that difficult," Haya said, as if she'd read his mind. He sighed to himself. He knew when he couldn't resist an offer, and Haya had given him one of the easiest decisions of his life.

"I'll go," he said. She smiled radiantly at him. She glanced at Mokuba, who nodded as well.

"Write down who you wish to take over the company, Se-chan," she murmured. He did so, and she had him fold it and hold it in his hand. He joined her by Mokuba, and she kissed the teen on the forehead, and followed up with a passionate kiss with Seto.

Instantly, a white glow surrounded the three, and they knew no more.

When Seto woke up, he was lying on the grass next to Haya, his arm around her waist. On his other side, Mokuba was rising. Haya stood, and he did as well. They watched Mokuba run over to the house, and Seto noticed that Haya was crying slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, already feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest. She smiled at him and shook her head. With a shrug, he kissed her lightly and took off after Mokuba.

"Welcome home," Haya whispered, her eyes clearing.

* * *

**Domino Times March 16th, 2006**

**As everyone is well aware, three mornings ago, Kaiba Mokuba and Kaiba Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, (which was handed over to one Motou Yuugi by wish of Kaiba Seto) were discovered in their living room. They were pronounced dead at the scene. There was another person involved, an unknown woman who was discovered in Kaiba Seto's arms. She was also pronounced dead at the scene.**

**In a bizarre twist, the autopsies revealed that there was no cause of death that was evident. In fact, the trio appeared to be in perfect health. **

**The autopsies allowed the woman's identity to be discovered. Ryouko Haya, missing for over ten years, had finally closed her case with her mystifying death.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wish I did.

A/N: Okay, so that was a weird little one. It got stuck in my head. This is a one-shot, by the way. Also, you may note that Seto's a bit OOC, but there is some supernatural stuff going on in this piece. I've also reverted to the last name first Japanese style. I'm trying it out. I'm not too sure about this piece, but I think I like it. Tell me what you think!

Twilight: The first twin has arrived! The second is soon to follow. (I hope)


End file.
